itazuranakissfandomcom-20200214-history
They Kiss Again
They Kiss Again (惡作劇2吻 Èzuòjù 2 wěn) is the is a sequel of It Started With A Kiss. The drama starred Ariel Lin as Yuan Xiang Qi (jap. Kotoko Aihara) and Joe Cheng as Jiang Zhi Shu (jap. Naoki Irie). It was produced by Jerry Feng and Wang Xin Gui and was directed by Qu You Ning. The drama was broadcasted on CTV from December 16, 2007 to April 27, 2008 and it has 20 episodes in total. Plot Even after marriage, they experience problems and interferences within their marriage such as mistaken pregnancy, misunderstandings, and new found jealousies. Xiang Qin and Zhi Shu switch to medical school to become nurse and doctor. During that time, Zhi Shu meets new rivals who wish to outdo him and Xiang Qin makes four new friends, and one of them likes her and wishes to replace Zhi Shu. How will their lives turn out to be? Cast |-|Main Cast= *Ariel Lin as Yuan Xiang Qin (jap. Kotoko Irie) (20/20) / Huang Qiu Ju (jap. Etsuko Aihara) (1/20) *Joe Cheng as Jiang Zhi Shu (jap. Naoki Irie) (20/20) / Albert (1/20) *Jiro Wang as Jin Yuan Feng "Ah Jin" (jap. Kinnosuke Ikezawa) (13/20) *Cyndi Chaw as Jiang Zhao Zi (jap. Noriko Irie) (19/20) *Zhang Yong Zheng as Jiang Wan Li (jap. Shigeki Irie) (15/20) *Tang Tsung Sheng as Yuan You Cai (jap. Shigeo Aihara) (17/20) *Zhang Bo Han (13/20) / Cong Yang (6/20) as Jiang Yu Shu (jap. Yuuki Irie) (19/20) *Ricky as Xiao Keai (jap. Chibi) (9/20) |-|Supporting Cast= *Larisa Bakurova as Christine Robbins (12/20) *Figaro Ceng as Yang Qi Ta (jap. Keita Kamogari) (12/20) *Danson Tang as Ouyang Gan (jap. Motoki Kikyou) (12/20) *Petty Yang as Lin Chun Mei (jap. Satomi Ishikawa) (12/20) *Bernice Tsai as Luo Zhi Yi (jap. Tomoko Ogura) (11/20) *Jiang Pei Zhen as Zhang Ni Na (jap. Marina Shinagawa) (11/20) *Chiago Liu as Liu Ya Nong (jap. Jinko Komori) (10/20) *Xiu Jie Kai as Zhou Chuan Jin (jap. Seiichi Funatsu) (8/20) *Lin Jia Yu / Summer Meng as Lin Hao Mei (jap. Konomi Sagawa) (7/20) *Aaron Yan as Abu (jap. Ryo Takamiya) (5/20) *Tiffany Hsu as Pei Zi Yu (jap. Yuuko Matsumoto) (4/20) *Jason as Wang Hao Qian (jap. Sudou) (3/20) |-|Guest Cast= *Chen Jing Yi as Wanzi (7/20) *Hu Pei Ying as Zhao Qing Shui (jap. Sayuri Hosoi) (5/20) *Ma Nien-Hsien as Wu Zesen (jap. Daijamori) (4/20) *Zhu De Gang as Zhang Xi Hen (jap. Nishigaki) (3/20) *Apple Lin as Xu Qiu Xian (jap. Akiko) (3/20) *Qiu Xiu Min as Qiu Wang Yao (jap. Toyo Yoshida) (3/20) *Kitamura Toyoharu as Zhang Qing Yu (3/10) *Billie as Ah Bu's mother (3/20) *Senda Aisa as Mary (jap. Mari Horiuchi) (2/20) *Gu Xuan Chun as Ah Qiao (jap. Takumi Horiuchi) (2/20) *Lin Yu Feng as Xiang Qin's uncle (jap. Tsuruzo) (2/20) *Wang Zi as Ding Hai Nuo (jap. Nobuhiro Kimura) (2/20) *Arthur Chu as Priest (1/20) / Black Guy (1/20) / Aunt Bus (1/20) *Chung Kwan as Zhi Shu's grandfather (1/20) *Jane Jia Yun as Zhang Jun Ya (jap. Nami Shiina) (1/20) *Joelle Lu as Jun Ya's mother (jap. Shiina) (1/20) *Wu Wen Hong as A Hong (1/20) *Wang Di Jun as Zhang Lang (1/20) Category:Drama Adaptations Category:Drama Category:Adaptations